Tagebuch eines Waldläufers
by Vilwarin
Summary: Unser beliebter Waldläufer bekommt ein Tagebuch geschenkt. Legolas kommt zu Besuch und die Zwillinge, na lest selbst.
1. Über Waldläufer

Disclaimer: Ich bin leider net Tolkien. Mir gehören keine bekannten Personen oder Orte. Die Geschichte und alles was nicht bekannt ist, gehört mir.  
  
Unser über alles beliebter Waldläufer bekommt ein Tagebuch geschenkt. Hier also folgt das Tagebuch eines Waldläufers.:  
  
~KAPITEL 1~  
  
~EINTRAG 1~  
  
~ÜBER WALDLÄUFER~  
  
Soll ich schreiben "Liebes Tagebuch"? Eine seltsame Anrede für ein Stück Papier, auch wenn es zu einem schönen Buch gebunden ist. Das ganze ist sowieso nur für mich. Bedeutet das dann, dass ich mich selbst grüße? Aber dieses Buch war ein gutgemeintes Geschenk und ich würde dem Schenker Unrecht tun, es in die Ecke zu legen und niemals zu berühren. Vielleicht wird es ja sogar etwas interessant.  
  
Das, was ich mache, kann man nicht wirklich als Beruf bezeichnen, obwohl es ziemlich viele davon gibt. Aber da das Papier nicht weiß, was ein Waldläufer ist, hier eine Definition, extra für dich, liebes Papier: Was Waldläufer sind: Wir sind die Dúnedain aus dem Norden, und wir leben in Eriador, was früher einmal das Königreich Arnor war. Aber diese gloreichen Zeiten sind schon lange vorbei, und wie sagt Elrond immer? Ach ja : Wir wandeln in Dunkelheit. Wir sind also die Herren dieses Landes und obwohl es die übriggebliebene Bevölkerung nicht weiß, sie haben jemand, der sie beschützt. Waldläufer leben in der Wildnis und bekämpfen die Kreaturen der Dunkelheit. Wer nicht zu den Dúnedain gehört, weiß nicht wo sie zu finden sind.  
  
"Die sind gefährlich, ein wanderndes Volk, lass dich lieber nicht mit ihnen ein, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist. Sei auf der Hut vor ihnen. Niemand weiß von ihren Angelegenheiten, was sie da draußen in der Wildnis machen oder warum sie so schwer bewaffnet sind. Sollten lieber leben wie anständiges Volk, Bauern, Handwerker oder sonst was. So jemandem möchte man nachts nicht außerhalb der Stadt begegnen."  
  
So etwas hören wir ständig, aber es macht uns nichts aus. Wir verlangen nicht, dass sie uns oder das, was wir machen, verstehen. Manchmal ist es auch für uns, oder jedenfalls für mich schwe zu verstehen. Oft wünsche ich mir geachtet zu sein, ein Haus zu haben und ohne die ständige Gefahr zu leben. Ich sehe die Menschen, denen nicht bewusst ist, welche Gefahr nicht mehr als einen Tagesmarsch entfernt lauert. Und dann wird mir klar, wie groß die Verantwortung ist, die auf uns liegt und ich bin stolz darauf zu jenen zu gehören, deren Aufgabe es ist, die Menschen aber auch vorallem die Hobbits im Auenland zu beschützen. Dann macht es mir nichts aus, Patrouillen zu übernehmen und auf mein Volk aufzupassen...  
  
"Hey, kuck mir nicht da rein, lass das! Ja genau, das ist ein Tagebuch und zwar meins, und nicht deins. Und ein Tagebuch ist dazu da, seine Gedanken auf Papier festzuhalten. Was da steht geht dich nichts an! Und dich auch nicht. Kaum ist man mal da, schon wird man von euch neugierigen...Ach was solls. Ich komm schon wenn ich fertig bin, gut?"  
  
Tja, in der Wildnis zu wandern, heißt nicht unbedingt, dass man das alleine tut und man keine Familie oder Freunde hat. Ich bin also seit langem mal wieder nach hause gekommen, und man kann es ihnen ja nicht verübeln, wenn sie etwas von einem sehen wollen.  
  
Also dann, bis zum nächsten mal. 


	2. Über Estel, Dächer und Prinzen

Disclaimer: * Hält ein Schild hoch auf dem steht* : Weder Aragorn, noch Legolas, Elrond, Elladan oder Elrohir gehören mir.  
  
Hab ich schon erwähnt, das dies meine erste Fanficiton ist? Nein, dann tu ich das jetzt. Ich würd mich über gaanz viele Reviews freuen.  
  
Eleniel sitzt mit einem Stift vor Aragorns Tagebuch Aragorn: "Hey, was machst du denn da? Das ist MEIN privates Tagebuch!" Eleniel: "Ja, aber mit schrecklich vielen Rechtschreibfehlern. Ich tu sie dir einfach mal verbessern." Aragorn: "Ja ja, und sich dabei köstlich über mich amüsieren. Fanfictionschreiber. *schüttelt den Kopf*  
  
Hier gibt es sowohl Tagebucheintrag als auch Handlung. Viel Spass  
  
~KAPITEL 2~  
  
~ EINTRAG 2 ~  
  
~ÜBER ESTEL, DÄCHER UND PRINZEN~  
  
"Was wolltest du überhaupt auf dem Dach, Estel?" fragt Adar während er mich verarztet. Natürlich kann das Dach nicht graziös aussehen UND mein Gewicht tragen. Ich bin eben ein Mensch, und das bedeutet dass ich meiner Größe entsprechend auch einiges wiege. Nicht so wie die Elben, die sogar auf Schnee gehen können. Ja Ada, ich liebe es ein Mensch zu sein und durch Dächer zu brechen. "Nimm doch mal dieses Buch weg, wenn ich mit dir spreche." Ada hat mit mir geredet und ich habe ihm versprochen, nicht mehr auf irgendwelche Dächer zu klettern. Ich denke, daran kann ich mich halten. Während andere also jetzt drau?en ihren Spaß haben, sitze ich hier in meinem Zimmer schreibe. Es ist ja immer der Mensch, der krank wird, sich verletzt oder verletzt nach Hause kommt. Wenn man als einziger Mensch in einem Haus voll von Elben lebt, ist das sehr unangenehm. Und im Moment muss dieser jemand Humpeln. *Verdammt*. Tagebuch: "Ja, lass es raus, deinen ganzen Frust und fluche. Bekleckse mich."  
  
Da mein liebes Tagebuch schon weiß was ich bin, sollte ich mal beschreiben wer ich bin. Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste ich es bis zu meinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag selber nicht. Und das ist jetzt ungefähr drei Jahre her. Ich war einfach nur Estel, Adoptivsohn von Lord Elrond, welcher der Herr von Bruchtal und Vater von Zwillingen die sich total kindisch benehmen obwohl sie schon fast 3000 Jahre alt sind und einer wunderschönen Tochter ist. Die Söhne heißen Elladan und Elrohir und die Tochter Arwen *schmacht*. Aber da ihre Mutter nach Valinor gesegelt ist, scheint es ihr bei ihren Großeltern in Lothlórien besser zu gefallen. Elladan und Elrohir sind im Grund genommen meine Brüder und über zieeemlich viele Generationen meine Cousins. Vielleicht sind die beiden aber auch nur so kindisch, wenn ich da bin. Aber auf jeden Fall sehen sich die beiden so ähnlich, dass viele sie nicht auseinander halten können. Ich kann es aber, weil ich weiß, wo man hinsehen muss. Sie wohnen in Bruchtal, oder Imladris auf Sinadrin. Das heißt übersetzt "Tiefes Tal der Spalte". Es wird auch das "Letzte Heimelige Haus" oder "Elronds Haus" genannt. Doch eigentlich ist es kein Haus, sondern eine ganze Siedlung. Du siehst also, liebes Papier, dass es viele Namen hat, aber für mich war es immer nur eins: zu Hause. Und siehst du, meine ganze Familie besteht aus Elben. Und wenn du dich schwach, ungraziös, unfähig, ungeschickt und tolpatschig fühlen willst, ist das der perfekte Weg, an die Sache heranzugehen. Aber mich fragt natürlich niemand. Wie gesagt, als ich zwanzig Jahre alt wurde, sagte mir mein "Ada" Elrond, dass mein richtiger Name Aragorn ist. Das ist auch Sindarin und bedeutet "Königlicher Baum". Und dass ich das Stammesoberhaupt der Dúnedain bin, was also bedeutet dass ich der Thronerbe von Arnor aber auch des südlichen Reiches Gondor bin. Das zu erfahren war wahrscheinlich der größte Schock meines Lebens. Am nächsten Tag...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ein "pflatsch" und ein gellender Schrei gefolgt von einem lauten Poltern durchbrach die relative Stille des Letzten Heimeligen Hauses. Aragorn sah von seiner Schreibarbeit auf, legte seinen Stift weg und klappte das Tagebuch sorgfältig zu und humpelte mit einem Schmunzeln aus seinem Zimmer.  
  
Langsam lauterwerdendes Fu?getrammpel war auf dem Gang zu vernehmen, und um die Ecke bogen ein schwarzhaariger Elb, gefolgt von einem Blonden. Elladan schlug Haken wie ein junges Kaninchen, während Legolas sehr unelbenhaft mehr schlitterte als lief. Er war von oben bis unten nass und roch streng nach...nun ja Pferd.  
  
"Elladan! Wenn ich dich erwische! Dann wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben, ich mache Hackfleisch aus dir!" drohte der Elbenprinz.  
  
Aragorn musste seine Hand vor den Mund pressen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Das war zu Hause, und wenn Prinz Legolas zu Besuch war, war das Chaos garantiert. Das musste gleich festgehalten werden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hier folgt die Geschichte von Legolas und Pferdemist:  
  
Legolas ist der Prinz von Düsterwald und mein bester Freund. Er verzichtet darauf, seinen Titel hier zu verwenden, und wird von uns auch nicht gerade als Prinz behandelt. Und er ist gerade wieder auf Besuch. Was wird er wohl davon halten, wenn er erfährt, dass ich das hier schreibe? Mich schaudert es, daran zu denken. Also, die Idee bekamen wir beim Mittagessen (vor Legolas' Ankunft)  
  
----------FLASHBACK---------  
  
~~~ Im Speisesaal~~~  
  
Aragorn lachte lauthals über die Geschichte, die Elrohir gerade erzählt hatte. Sie handelte von einer von Elladan und Elrohirs Jagd(unfällen). "Aber es war nicht meine Schuld, dass ich vom Pferd gefallen bin. Warte, wir haben uns noch gar nichts für Legolas ausgedacht." "Legolas kommt? Warum habt ihr mir das nicht früher gesagt?" sagte Aragorn etwas beleidigt. "Wann denn Estel? Du warst ja die ganze Zeit mit deinem blöden Tagebuch beschäftigt." meinte Elrohir "Moment! Das Tagebuch ist überhaupt nicht blöd! Es ist sehr schön, du magst es nur nicht, weil du nicht reinschaun darfst!"  
  
"Das ist Pferdemist!"  
  
"Genau!"  
  
"Du siehst also ein, dass..."  
  
"Nein Ro, du Dummkopf." Sagte Elladan mit einem breiten Grinsen "Er meint, dass dies eine gute Idee für Legolas ist, schlie?lich war es ja auch mehr oder eniger seine Schuld, dass ich vom Pferd gefallen bin. Also, dann nach dem Essen bei den Ställen.  
  
~~Nach dem Essen auf dem Dach der Stallungen~~  
  
Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis die drei ihre kleine Begrüßung präpariert hatten, als plötzlich das Holz unter Aragorns Füßen verdächtig knackte. "Oh, oh," war das letzte was der arme Dúnadan sagen konnte als der Boden unter ihm nachgab und er in die Tiefe stürzte. Der Aufschlag presste die Luft aus den Lungen des armen Waldläufers. Sein Pferd Ilweran beschnüffelte ihren unerwarteten Besucher und begann dann sein Gesicht mit ihrer großen Zunge abzuschlecken. Die zwei Elben dort oben auf dem Dach kugelten sich fast vor lachen. Das Bild, was sich ihnen dort bot, war auch zu köstlich. Estel streckte alle Viere von sich und lag unbeweglich auf dem Boden, während sich ein Pferd über ihn beugte. Als er sich nach einer Weile immernoch nicht bewegte, stiegen sie herunter um ihn zu begutachten.  
  
"Estel!"  
  
Das Unfallopfer stöhnte, bewegte sich jedoch nicht. Die Zwillinge sahen sich mit einem Blick an, der etwa "Ada bringt uns um" meinen könnte.  
  
"Estel, hörst du mich?"  
  
"Ja, ja, aber vielleicht etwas zu laut. O Valar, mein Kopf! Und was ist das?" Er deutete auf seinen linken Oberschenkel. "Sweet Eru!" Er war mit einer Metallspitze aufgespießt worden und sein Blut breitete sich langsam auf dem schwarzen Stoff aus! Wie wunderschön, das hatte er vermisst. "Warum immer ich? Warum kann ich nicht einmal in einen Heuhaufen fallen, wenn ich schon fallen muss..." murmelte er während er von den Zwillingen Richtung Haus getragen wurde. "Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Wenn ich schon mal unverletzt und kerngesund heimkomme..."  
  
----------FLASHBACK ENDE----------  
  
Kurze Zeit später war Legolas angekommen, und ich hatte etwas anderes zu tun. Er wurde von zwei vermutlich breit grinsenden Söhnen Elronds begrüßt, während der dritte in seinem Zimmer saß und mit seinen "Memoiren" beschäftigt war. Ich bekam also erst später mit, dass unser Lieblingsprinz eingetroffen war. Genau gesagt erst als ich diesen Krach hörte. Ich hörte wie eine flüssige Substanz einen Körper triff, das Poltern des Eimers und Legolas schreien als hätte er einen Balrog gesehen. Ich werde mal nachsehen gehen, wie die Situation unten aussieht.  
  
Später: Drei Nachrichten: Die Erste ist, Ada hat Elladan und Elrohir vor Legolas gekriegt und die beiden haben jetzt Ärger am Hals. Die Zweite ist, dass ich nicht darin verstrickt bin und somit wunderbar Legolas' Rache abwarten kann. Die Dritte hat mich doch noch zu etwas nützlich gemacht: Sie haben MEIN Loch benutzt im Stalldach.  
  
Aber Legolas' Gesicht war wirklich köstlich und ich glaube, dass ich den Ausdruck nie wieder vergessen werde. Ich denke ich werde auf dieses kleine Buch hier aufpassen müssen, denn wer weiß, wenn ein blonder Elb hier drinnen liest, er mich nicht dafür stranguliert, weil ich seine peinlichen Momente festhalte. Aber ich sehe mich nur als objektiver Beobachter gewisser Vorgänge. Und Legolas, wenn du das hier liest: Ich hab auch geschrieben, dass ich...na ja, durchs Dach gekracht bin. Ich bin ganz objektiv und es ist wirklich nicht gegen dich.  
  
Meine "Memoiren" schreibe ich dann ein anderes mal.  
  
Aragorn  
  
Übersetzungen: Adar = Vater Ada = Papa Ilweran = "Brücke des Himmels"  
  
So, ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen. Wenn ja, dann könnt ihr mir ja eine kleine Review schicken. *Hundeblick*.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
@SweetDevil: Vielen Dank für deinen Hinweis, das hab ich gleich verbessert. 


	3. Über Elben und Menschen

Disclaimer: Keine der Personen gehört mir Spoilers: Etwas vom Silmarillion  
  
~KAPITEL 3~  
  
~EINTRAG 3~  
  
~ÜBER ELBEN UND MENSCHEN~  
  
~Der Tag darauf~  
  
Wir warten immer noch auf die Revanche von Legolas. Ich kann nur sagen, dass er sich vielleicht etwas zu freundlich benimmt. Aber ich bin froh, einmal nicht auf seiner "Abschussliste" zu stehen. Ja, ich denke, dass er keinen Verdacht schöpft. Perfekt! Jetzt kann ich mich ruhig zurücklehnen und zuschauen.  
  
Als er sich nach einer Weile beruhigt hatte, hat er nach mir gefragt. Natürlich war er besorgt, da ich bei seinem Eintreffen nicht bei Elladan und Elrohir war. Legolas war dann aber nicht so überrascht, mich im Bett vorzufinden. Ja Legolas, ich bin verletzt und muss im Bett bleiben (als ob ich mich unbedingt daran halte, meine Neugierde siegt über alle guten Vorsätze) und habe das perfekte Alibi. Ich bin Invalide und könnte so ja nie in etwas dergleichen verwickelt sein. Mir gegenüber verhält er sich ganz normal und da ich in der letzten Zeit ja nicht so mobil bin *zwinker*, verbringt viel Zeit mit mir zusammen in meinem Zimmer. Ja, wenn nicht jemand daran denkt, dass es da noch den armen Dúnadan gibt dem man Gesellschaft leisten könnte, würde ich hier vor Langeweile sterben. Er erzählt mir hauptsächlich Geschichten aus dem Düsterwald und von seinen Freunden. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte, und vielleicht schreibe ich sie ja mal irgendwann.  
  
Legolas hat mich gefragt, wie ich mich so verletzt habe. Was hätte ich da sagen sollen? Dass ich durchs Dach gekracht bin, als ich dabei war seine "Begrüßung" aufzubauen? Ich habe ihm dann erzählt, dass ich von einem Baum gefallen bin, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er mir das geglaubt hat.  
  
Er war also wieder bei mir und wir haben ganz normal geredet, als er plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Zimmer rauscht. Elben! Ich sag's ja immer, kein Benehmen, nicht mal die Prinzen. Aber wenn er zurückkommt, erwarte ich eine Erklärung von ihm. Mich einfach so sitzen zu lassen. Halloho, ich bin der Lord der Dúnedain, so etwas kann man doch nicht machen.  
  
Dann viel mein Blick auf dich, mein Liebes Buch, das du noch so viele leere Seiten hast. Und das schreit förmlich nach etwas Aufmerksamkeit. Weißt du was? Wir haben etwas gemeinsam. Du bist auf mich angewiesen, und momentan ich auf dich. So werde ich wenigstens nicht vor Langeweile sterben.  
  
Ich habe hier so ein Tischchen, das es mir ermöglicht zu schreiben oder zu essen, und nebenbei ganz gemütlich im Bett zu sitzen. Es hat auch so ein praktisches Schublädchen, in das ich dich dann schnell verschwinden lassen kann, falls unerwartet (was meistens der Fall ist), einer von meinen Brüdern oder Legolas reinkommen. Außerdem hat es noch ein Schloss, ich wiege mich in relativer Sicherheit.  
  
Also, wo war ich stehen geblieben? * Mal umblättert* Ach ja, ich habe also meine wahre Identität erfahren, und als ich dann meinen Schock überwunden hatte, fand ich das eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. Ich meine, ich bin der Erbe von Königen, und von gleich ZWEI Königreichen. Also ging ich so im Wald spazieren um über all das nachzudenken, frohgemutes, glücklich, singend. Ja, singend. (Entgegen der Meinung vieler Autoren) kann ich nämlich singen. Für einen Menschen sogar sehr gut, sagt Ada, und auch, dass ich meine Stimme nicht verstecken bräuchte. Darüber werde ich später noch einmal nachdenken. Heißt das womöglich, ich soll in der Halle des Feuers etwas singen? Humpf. Ich sang also mein Lieblingslied, das Leithienlied, das von Lúthien und Beren. Lúthien ist (oder besser gesagt war) halb elbisch (Väterlicherseits) und halb maia (Mütterlicherseits) wie die beiden geheiratet haben, weiß ich aber nicht, Beren ein Mensch. Lúthien lebt also in diesem Zauberwald Doriath (Land des Zauns) in Beleriand . Ihr Vater Thingol war König dieses Waldkönigreichs der Sindar. Nachdem dann ihre Mutter Melian nach der ersten der großen Schlachten von Beleriand ihren Schutz- und Bannwald drum herumgelegt hatte, wurde der Wald also so genannt (erst dann, Schutzwall = Zaun). Menschen konnten den Wald aber nicht betreten. Außer Beren, der wegen eines unbekannten Schicksals, oder vielleicht waren es ja auch die Valar selbst, durch den Banngürtel kam und Lúthien traf, und sich natürlich in sie verliebte. Beren war auch ein Waldläufer, Jäger und gefürchteter Kämpfer (so wie ich), aber er lebte nicht in Mittelerde, sondern wie gesagt in Beleriand. Sein Vater war Barahir. Dann traf er wie gesagt auf Lúthien, und er rief sie Tinúviel, das heißt Nachtigall. Sie verliebte sich auch in ihn, aber Thingol wollte nicht, dass er seine Tochter heiratete. Also stellte er Beren eine Aufgabe. Er sollte einen Silmaril aus Melkors Krone stehlen, wurde aber am Ende umgebracht. Lúthien bat Mandos, und der bat Manwe Beren zurückkehren zu lassen. Lúthien musste dafür aber ihre Unsterblichkeit aufgeben. Und sie sind jetzt meine Vorfahren! Toll, solch ein Stammbaum, oder?  
  
Jetzt aber wirklich und richtig, was ich erlebt habe. Dann sah ich sie, die schönste Frau, die ich jemals in meinem ganzen (ja noch nicht so langem) Leben gesehen habe. (Lúthien soll die schönste Frau gewesen sein, aber sie war ganz bestimmt nicht schöner als diese). Und es war im Wald in Bruchtal, und sie sang das selbe Lied wie ich und ich dachte ich hätte sie mir hergezaubert (Elben können Bilder erscheinen lassen, ehrlich). Also rief ich sie Tinúviel. Sie kam her und sagte mir aber, dass sie nicht so hieße, aber dass viele Elben sagen dass sie ihr ähnlich wäre, und dass sie ein ähnliches Schicksal haben würde wie sie. Ich verstehe nicht, was sie DAMIT meinte. Dann erzählte sie mir, sie sei die immer abwesende Tochter von Elrond und hätte lange Zeit in Lothlórien verbracht. Das erklärt auch, warum ich sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Jedenfalls ging sie mir seit damals nie wieder aus dem Kopf. Ich denke, ich liebe sie, aber ich weiß nicht, was sie über mich denkt.  
  
Warte, es Klopft.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An der Türe war Legolas. Dank seiner Höflichkeit ( irgend etwas stimmte hier nicht) hatte Aragorn gerade noch Zeit, sein Tagebuch wegzustecken. Als er hereinkam, hatte er ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er plante etwas. "Sag mal Aragorn, du hast doch Ahnung von Heilkräutern." Dieser nickte. "Was würdest du mir als Schlafmittel vorschlagen?" "Schlafmittel?" "ja, Schlafmittel. Du weißt ja wie heiß es ist, und da kann ich nicht so gut einschlafen. Ich möchte nicht sofort einschlafen, sondern es vielleicht ungefähr beim Abendessen nehmen." Eine glatte Lüge: Erstens waren Elben nicht so Hitze-und Kälteempfindlich und hatten keine Probleme beim Einschlafen, Zweitens würde Legolas eher Elrond fragen, und drittens: Er ist viel zu stolz das zuzugeben. Und viertes: Wer würde wollen, dass ein Schlafmittel erst einige Stunden anfängt zu wirken? So sah also Legolas' Plan aus: Er wollte die Zwillinge betäuben, um ihnen dann etwas fieses anzutun. Aragorn gefiel diese Idee sehr gut.  
  
"Hm, ich schlage Covidae vor." Aragorn wunderte sich, dass es sogar ein Schlafmittel gab, das all diese Anforderungen erfüllte. Höchswahrscheinlich hatte der eine, der alles geschaffen hatte gemerkt, wie sinnvoll sowas ist, oder es war ein kluger Kopf, der irgend etwas gekreuzt hatte.  
  
"Covidae."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ich besorge mir das gleich, nicht dass ich später den Namen nicht mehr weiß. Ich komme dann später wieder, um dir Gesellschaft zu leisten."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Weißt du warum Legolas da war? Um mich nach einem Schlafmittel zu fragen. Ich werde von vorne bis hinten ausgenutzt. Ich hasse es, hier im Bett rumzuliegen und zu warten, bis mir irgend jemand erzählt, was draußen passiert. Aber ich kann es kaum noch bis morgen früh aushalten. Ich bin ja schon so gespannt, was passieren wird.  
  
Tja also, was kann ich schreiben um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben. Natürlich könnte ich stundenlang über Arwen schreiben, aber das interessiert ja nicht wirklich jemanden. Aber vielleicht das: Da ich ja keine Ahnung habe, wie Lothlórien ist, ich hab sie während einem Spaziergang gefragt, wie es dort so ist. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie auf unheimlich großen Mallorn-Bäumen wohnen. Auf einem Flet oder Talan, wenn ich mich noch richtig erinnere. Das Gedächtnis des armen Dúnadans ist eben nicht so großartig wie das der Elben.  
  
Tja, ich bin kein Elb. Elben haben spitze Ohren, blasse Haut, wunderschöne Haare, sind (wie ich schon erwähnt habe) so leicht, dass sie sogar auf Schnee laufen können. Und das Allerwichtigste ist natürlich, dass sie unsterblich sind. Und jetzt zu mir: Ich habe zwar elbisches Blut, da ich der Nachfahre von Elronds Bruder Elros bin, aber es wirkt sich nicht so sehr aus. Meine Ohren sind rund, wenn ich draußen bin ist meine Haut braun und meine Haare zottelig und fettig (Nicht dass ich mich nicht pflege oder wasche, zu Hause sind meine Haare immer ordentlich), ich bin so schwer, dass ich durch graziöse breche (ich bin aber kein Trampel. Ich bin ein Waldläufer, und das bedeutet, dass ich mich fast so lautlos wie ein Elb bewegen kann.) Bei Menschen ist das eben so, dass zu Größe Gewicht hinzukommt, und ich bin nicht gerade klein. Und natürlich bin ich nicht unsterblich. Die Lebensspanne der Dúnedain ist um einiges länger als die, von anderen Menschen, eben weil elbisches Blut in den Adern haben.  
  
Ich habe natürlich auch noch eine Menschliche Familie. Wie gesagt, mein Vater war Arathorn und wurde von Orks getötet, als ich zwei war. Sein Vater war Arador. Meine Mutter heißt Gilraen und lebte bis vor Kurzem hier, nachdem Elrond mir dann gesagt hatte wer ich bin, war ich ein wenig mit den Waldläufern und natürlich mit Legolas unterwegs. Währenddessen ist sie zu ihren Verwandten gegangen, und ich denke, ich werde sie bald besuchen gehen. Ich muss nur kucken, ob ich Legolas vielleicht überreden kann, mich zu begleiten. Elrond sagt zwar, dass wenn wir beide zusammen sind, ist Ärger vorprogrammiert und er wolle die armen Dúnedain nicht gefährden, aber das ist ja nicht absichtlich. Mit Ärger meint er hauptsächlich Orks. Aber und ist schon viel mehr passiert. O ja, eigentlich ist es nicht zu glauben WIE viel mehr. Aber dafür brauche ich mehr Zeit und muss davor sicher sein, dass Legolas etwas von meinen Aufzeichnungen mitbekommt. Also, die Eltern meiner Mutter leben noch, ich habe sie aber noch nicht gesehen, jedenfalls nicht bewusst. Als ich klein war, haben sie bestimmt schon mal die Ehre gehabt, mich bewundern zu können *grins*. Ich muss Elrond mal fragen, wie sie denn überhaupt heißen. Komisch, dass ich dass nicht weiß. Wenn ich sie besuche, muss ich ja schon wissen, wie sie heißen. Und soviel ich weiß, hat Naneth noch jüngere Geschwister. Ich freue mich schon jetzt darauf, sie kennen zu lernen. Auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, wann ich komme, aber irgendwann, ganz sicher.  
  
Wer ist das jetzt schon wieder? Es ist Ada. Er kommt sicher um sich mein Bein anzusehen. Bis irgendwann dann.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ich nehme mal an, dass das Lied von Lúthien sein Lieblingslied ist. Er singt es ja zweimal im Herr der Ringe, und es handelt ja von seinen Vorfahren  
  
Der Ring von Barahir hat seinen Namen vom Vater Berens, der ihn als Unterpfand der Dankbarkeit für die Rettung von Finrod Felagund. Er zeigt das Wappen des Hauses Finarfin, Zwei Schlangen unter einer Krone goldener Blumen.. Er sollte als Beweis dafür dienen, dass Finrod jedem aus Barahirs Sippe helfen würde. Wegen dieses Ringes unterstützte Finrod später Beren in dem Versuch, den Silmaril aus der Krone von Morgoth zu stehlen, wobei er jedoch umkam.  
  
Covidae ist meine Eigene Kreation  
  
Naneth = Mutter 


	4. Nächtliche Besuche

In den nächsten zwei Kapiteln kommt nur Handlung und wir erfahren endlich, was Legolas mit den Zwillingen vorhat. Dieses Kapitel ist zwar kurz, aber heute hab ich gleich zwei für euch. Es war eigentlich auch nur ein Kapitel, aber ich fand es besser sie noch mal zu trennen  
  
Wie immer, viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~KAPITEL 4~  
  
~NÄCHTLICHE BESUCHE~  
  
Es war mitten in der Nacht, alle schliefen friedlich, und die Luft stand. Nein, nicht alle schliefen friedlich. Aragorn hatte Kopfweh, ihm war heiß und er wünschte sich vergeblich etwas, um schlafen zu können.  
  
Ein paar Gänge weiter öffnete sich vorsichtig eine Türe, und eine blonde Figur huschte kurz darauf auf Zehenspitzen durch die Gänge. Auf seinen Fingerspitzen hatten sich kleine Schweißtröpfchen gebildet. Ob er vor Aufregung schwitzte, oder einfach nur weil es heiß war, konnte er nicht genau sagen. Jedenfalls hatte er den perfekten Plan, vielleicht sogar den besten seit Jahren. Vor der Türe des gewünschten Raumes blieb Legolas noch einmal stehen, und überprüfte, ob er alles dabei hatte, was er brauchte. Dann öffnete er leise die Türe, und schloss sie auch genauso leise wieder hinter sich. Aragorns Schlafmittel hatte perfekt gewirkt.  
  
Er hatte es in ihre Weingläser gekippt, während sie sich am Büffet bedient hatten. Er dankte den Valar für die perfekte Methode zu essen. Dieses Büffet war wirklich etwas Großartiges gewesen. Fleisch und Obst und Gemüse, Salate und Kuchen und Brot, Wein und Saft und Wasser, Pudding und Eis. Kurz gesagt, es war ein Festessen zu seinen Ehren. Warum es einen Tag später war, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Sie hatten sich also die Bäuche vollgeschlagen, während Aragorn oben im Zimmer saß, ganz allein. Er tat ihm schon ein bisschen leid. Für sein Alter hatte er schon sehr viel gelitten.  
  
Im Bett lag mit geschlossenen Augen friedlich schlummernd wie ein Baby ein schwarzhaariger Elb und neben ihm auf seinem Nachttisch stand ein kleines Nachtlämpchen. Legolas legte fein säuberlich seine Utensilien daneben und begann mit seinem Kunstwerk. Er freute sich jetzt schon auf die Reaktion des ältesten Sohnes von Elrond und kicherte leise bei dem Gedanken wenn er und sein Bruder sein Kunstwerk betrachten konnten. Elladan war sehr stolz auf das, was sich Legolas als Opfer ausgedacht hatte. Es war sehr schön und kerngesund und er pflegte es liebevoll. Aber das geschah ihm recht, den Prinzen vor so vielen Elben zu blamieren! Er hatte es ja nicht anders gewollt. Vorsichtig nahm er es in die Hand und begann mit seiner Arbeit. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde war Legolas zufrieden mit seinem Werk und ging durch die Verbindungstür, die die Räume der Zwillinge trennte. Elrohir sollte das gleiche Schicksal erleiden. Wie sagte man noch so schön, geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid, sollten sie doch zusammen leiden.  
  
Nach etwas mehr wie einer Stunde gelangte Legolas wieder in sein Zimmer. Niemand hatte ihn gesehen, niemand hatte ihn gehört. Er räumte alles wieder sorgfältig auf, legte sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen ins Bett und war innerhalb weniger Minuten eingeschlafen. 


	5. Ein Graues Haar

~KAPITEL 5~  
  
~EIN GRAUES HAAR~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurden die Bewohner von Elronds Haus von einem simultanen Schrei geweckt. Offensichtlich waren dessen Söhne aufgewacht und hatten sich einen guten Morgen gewünscht.  
  
Elladan und Elrohir dämmerte es mit einem Schlag. Legolas' Werk! Wie konnte diese kleine Ratte nur so etwas machen. Der Überguss ließ sich ganz schnell wieder abwaschen, aber das? Wie sollten sie so vor die Leute treten? Sie waren junge Lords und so konnten sie sich nicht präsentieren.  
  
Ein "LEGOLAS!" folgte dem ersten Schrei und zwei wütende Elben stürmten aus dem Zimmer. Auf dem Weg trafen sie Elrond, der sich natürlich um das Wohl seiner Kinder sorgte. Als er seine Zwillinge bemerkte, schnellten seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
  
"Siehst du das Ada? Das war Legolas, ganz sicher!" sagte Elrohir.  
  
"Dieser kleine Möchtegernprinz! Unsere Haare sind GRAU!" fügte Elladan hinzu.  
  
"Ihr habt graue Strähnchen," verbesserte sie Elrond.  
  
Noch schlimmer, es sieht jetzt so aus, als würden wir graue Haare bekommen, genauso wie Menschen!" meinte Elrohir. Sie werden alle lachen. "Das war wirklich nicht fair. Das bleibt eine Weile. Sowas kann er uns nicht antun!"  
  
"Er hat es aber schon gemacht" verbesserte ihn sein Bruder.  
  
"Dafür wird er büßen!" sagten beide.  
  
"Nein, ihr werdet überhaupt nichts machen, ich möchte nicht, dass sich dies zur Familienfehde ausweitet. Er ist immerhin der Sohn von König Thranduil und unser Gast. Ihr benehmt euch wirklich wie kleine Kinder. Ich dachte wirklich, dass alle drei alt genug sind, um so etwas zu lassen.  
  
"Aber Ada..." kam der Protest.  
  
Elrond setzte seinen "Blick" auf, der sogar einen Balrog einschüchtern würde. Prompt hörten die Zwillinge auf.  
  
"Sich zur Familienfehde ausweiten," äffte Elladan seinen Vater nach als sie außer Hörweite waren.  
  
"So, was sollen wir jetzt machen. Jetzt können wir keine Rache mehr ausüben, weil wir sonst einen Mordsärger kriegen. Und das ist es mir auch nicht wert."  
  
"Wir streiken!"  
  
"Streiken? Was meinst du denn damit? Das ist doch kindisch. Willst du dich mit einem Schild irgendwo hinstellen? Ich glaube, Legolas hat auch noch etwas mit deinem Gehirn gemacht, streiken!"  
  
"Nein, wenn wir nichts machen dürfen, dann machen wir eben gar nichts. Ada hat ja gesagt, *Ihr macht gar nichts*. Generalstreik. Wir verschanzen uns einfach bei Estel, der macht ja auch nichts. Das hat auch noch den Nebeneffekt, dass wir nicht so vielen über den Weg laufen."  
  
"Estel macht aber etwas, er schreibt in sein dämliches Tagebuch!" meinte Elrohir.  
  
"Kannst du nicht endlich damit aufhören. Warum lässt du ihn nicht einfach Tagebuch schreiben, wenn er das unbedingt will oder braucht. Vielleicht benutzt er es ja auch als eine Art Therapie, bevor er den Verstand verliert oder vor Langeweile umkommt. Ich denke, wir haben uns viel zu wenig um ihn gekümmert."  
  
"Ja, aber weißt du, wer sich um ihn kümmert? LEGOLAS. Er kümmert sich um ihn!"  
  
"Das sieht jetzt aber so aus, als ob du dich vor ihm fürchtest. Ich bitte dich, wir sind immerhin zu zweit, und ich lass dich ja nicht alleine."  
  
Kaum hatte Elladan das gesagt, wurde er auch schon in eine große Umarmung geschlossen.  
  
So waren die Söhne Elronds, immer zu zweit und niemals alleine. Zu zweit waren sie ein unschlagbares Team, egal was sie machten. Man hatte das Gefühl, dass sie die Gedanken des jeweils anderen kennen würden. Sie glichen sich innerlich fast so sehr wie äußerlich und Uneinigkeiten waren die große Ausnahme, auch wenn sie oft vorgaben zu streiten, machten sie alles aus Spaß. Wenn die Zwillinge da waren, wurde es in der Regel nie langweilig. Und das war es, was Aragorn so sehr an ihnen liebte. Meist waren sie die beste Medizin für Krankheiten, aber auch Legolas war in dieser Sache nicht zu verachten. Aber in Imladris hatte man eben den Düsterwaldprinzen nicht zu oft zur Hand.  
  
In dem Moment bogen Glorfindel und Erestor um die Ecke. Die beiden Elbenlords blieben beim Anblick der beiden, sich umarmenden und grauhaarigen Prinzen abrupt stehen und starrten sie an. Als Elladan und Elrohir die beiden bemerkten, wichen sie zurück und starrten genauso zurück. Die Lippen des Balrogtöters zuckten verdächtig, während sich Erestor eine Hand vor den Mund hielt um sein breites Grinsen zu verbergen.  
  
"Wagt es ja nicht zu lachen! Das ist absolut nicht lustig!" Natürlich hätte Elrohir wissen müssen, dass es nur das Gegenteil bewirken konnte, denn die beiden stolzen Elben brachen in Gelächter aus. "Legolas?" fragte Glorfindel, der sich als erstes gefangen hatte. Die beiden Jüngeren nickten. "Ich nehme an," sprach er weiter, "dass ihr nicht zum Essen runter kommen möchtet." Wieder nur Nicken. "Soll ich euch Essen auf eure Zimmer bringen lassen?"  
  
"Nein" sagte Elladan "wir würden gerne Estel Gesellschaft leisten, könnt ihr es auf sein Zimmer bringen lassen?"  
  
"Natürlich, das wird sofort erledigt." sagte Glorfindel, während er Erestor hinter sich herzog. Dann konnte man noch ein leises "Erestor, benimmt dich!" vernehmen, bevor sie außer Hör-und Sehweite kamen. 


	6. Versammlung

So, es hat zwar eine Weile gedauert, aber hier bin ich wieder. Meine Schreibblokade hab ich einigermaßen überwunden. Und dann war ich war ein wenig mit Mary-Sue beschäftigt. Ich hoffe, euch gefällts.  
  
~KAPITEL 6~  
  
~EINTRAG 4~  
  
Heute Morgen, als ich noch mehr oder weniger geschlafen hatte (Ich hatte eine schreckliche Nacht. Mir war heiß, ich hatte Kopfweh und mein Bein tat weh), kamen auf einmal die Zwillinge ins Zimmer gestürzt. Jetzt weiß ich also, was Legolas mit ihnen gemacht hat. Ihr Anblick hat mich für alle meine nächtlichen Qualen entschädigt.  
  
Ich hab mich köstlich amüsiert. Sie hatten graue Haare! Und wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass Elben keine grauen Haare bekommen können, hätte ich ihnen glatt abgenommen, sie wären alt geworden. Ich meine, sie sind alt. Lass mich mal rechnen. Sie sind im Jahr 130 des Dritten Zeitalters geboren, jetzt haben wir 2954, das macht also Summa summarum 2825! Aber ich muss sagen, es steht ihnen eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. Es ist sozusagen altersgemäß. Als ich ihnen das gesagt hatte, haben sie mich nur finster angestarrt. Sie sind wirklich sauer, wenn sie nicht versuchen, mit mir zu streiten. Ich hab's nicht gewagt zu lachen. Weißt du was passieren würde wenn ich lache? Dann würden sie bestimmt sofort zu Legolas gehen und ihm sagen, dass ich auch an dem Plan beteiligt war. Und Valar, das möchte ich auf keinen Fall. Ich bin mit meinen schwarzen Haaren vollkommen zufrieden.  
  
Sie haben sich also selbst eingeladen, bei mir zu frühstücken und Elladan hat die Idee gehabt, dass die beiden jetzt eine Weile hier bleiben und mir Gesellschaft leisten. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Ich meine ich mag sie, ich mag sie sogar sehr, aber ich finde, sie sollten sich in der nächsten Zeit lieber etwas von Legolas fernhalten. Und Legolas kommt auf jeden Fall.  
  
Elladan ist ganz an dem interessiert, was ich hier schreibe.  
  
"Ich schreibe meine unwürdigen Gedanken rein. Solche, die die Zeit nicht wert sind. Fragen über das Sein, über Sinn oder Unsinn."  
  
Dann haben sie sich hingesetzt und ich kann noch ein wenig in Ruhe schreiben.  
  
Ich denke, also bin ich. Ich denke also darüber nach, warum ich als Mensch und nicht als Elb geboren wurde. Und Elben machen mehr Unsinn als Sinn, wie ich schon oft genug gesagt habe. Und dass ich meine Familie aus Elben besteht. Warum ich es immer bin, der verletzt oder krank ist, warum alles schief geht, was schief gehen kann.  
  
Ich schreibe aber lieber über mich weiter: Ich kam also zu den Elben als ich zwei Jahre alt war. Ich bekam sogar einen neuen Namen - Estel. Meine Identität wurde geheim gehalten, denn der Feind sucht die Erben Isildurs um sie zu vernichten. Ab dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich alt genug war darüber nachzudenken, habe ich darüber nachgedacht, wer mein Vater war. Ada hat aber immer gesagt ich solle warten, bis ich älter bin. Du kannst dir ja nicht vorstellen, wie es dir geht wenn du immer gesagt bekommst, dass du nicht alt genug bist. Und mit sechzehn fühlst du dich sowieso für alles alt genug. Aber diese Frage hatte mich ja schon viel länger gequält. Wenn ich jetzt zurückblicke, bin ich eigentlich ganz froh, dass ich von all dem noch nichts wusste. Als Erbe Isildurs kommt ja eine große Verantwortung auf dich zu. Ich spreche Sindarin genauso gut wie Westron, mit Quenya komme ich auch zurecht. Ich kann fast so gut Bogen schießen wie Legolas und ich schlage Glorfindel im Schwertkampf. Als Waldläufer muss man mit allem umgehen können. Bogen, Schwert, Speer, Dolch, Wurfmesser... Ich bin also wie ein Elb aufgewachsen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich verweichlicht bin. Aber es ist seltsam, ich lebe bei Elben, bin aber keiner, aber ich muss noch sehr viel über die Wege der Menschen lernen. Ich gehe zwischen zwei Welten.  
  
Elladan und Elrohir tuscheln gerade irgend etwas. Sie hecken einen Plan aus. Aber das Allergemeinste ist, dass sie es in MEINEM Zimmer tun, es aber MIR nicht verraten. Ich fühle mich schlecht, ich habe Kopfweh, mein Bein tut immer noch weh, aber das Schlimmste ist, ich sterbe vor Neugierde.  
  
"Was macht ihr da, Elladan?" frage ich also, nachdem ich ihnen eine Weile zugesehen habe.  
  
"Wir machen einen Generalstreik." bekomme ich als Antwort. "Und der wird so lange dauern, bis das Zeug aus unseren Haaren raus ist."  
  
"Und danach?" frage ich weiter, "Was habt ihr danach vor?"  
  
"Ada hat uns verboten, irgend etwas zu machen." sagt nun Elrohir. "Aber das weiß Legolas nicht. Wir lassen ihn einfach im Glauben, das wir jederzeit zuschlagen könnten. Das macht ihn hoffentlich ordentlich nervös."  
  
"Das ist alles, mehr habt ihr nicht? Ihr wart auch schon mal kreativer." meine ich.  
  
"Wenn dir etwas einfällt das wir machen können, ohne dass wir Adas Rache auf uns ziehen, dann sag's ruhig, wir sind ganz Ohr, kleiner Bruder." Das war wieder Elladan.  
  
"Er sagt, er wolle keine *Familienfehde*. Das wäre das erste Mal, dass er so etwas sagt. Auf einmal findet er es so wichtig, dass er ein Prinz ist. Weder wir noch er nehmen solche Streiche persönlich. Es kommt eben alles wieder so zurück, wie man es gibt."  
  
Ich nicke und überlege. Familienfehde, was ist das jetzt wieder für ein Quatsch. Nach all dem, was wir zusammen erlebt haben, sind wir schon fast eine Familie. Elben sind wirklich seltsame Wesen, und Elrond ist ein perfektes Beispiel dafür. Einmal hat er Humor und nimmt unsere Taten leicht, ein anderes Mal reagiert er dann so. Wenn Legolas und ich zusammen sind, geht gewöhnlicherweise alles schief, was schief gehen kann. Trotzdem dürfen wir immer wieder zusammen etwas unternehmen. Und dann verbietet Ada uns auf einmal harmlose Streiche.  
  
Darüber denke ich also nach, als es klopft. Es ist Curundil, der uns das Frühstück bringt. Ich habe gesehen, wie er sich beherrschen muss, als er Elladan und Elrohir sieht. Zu Curundils Glück scheinen letztere aber nichts zu bemerken.  
  
Wir sitzen hier also zu dritt in meinem Zimmer und essen schweigend. Die beiden sind wirklich verzweifelt, stelle ich fest, während ich mir ein Honigbrötchen in den Mund schiebe. Ich liebe diese Brötchen über alles. O, Valar, jetzt fange ich schon an über essen zu sprechen/schreiben. Mir ist langweilig. Ich habe wirklich tolle Gesellschaft hier. Wenigstens kommt Legolas nach dem Frühstück. Die Begegnung wird spannend und ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, dass ich sie miterleben darf. *Freu*.  
  
Also, ich mach dann mal Schluss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Keine fünf Minuten später ging die Tür auf und ein sehr gut gelaunter Legolas kam herein.  
  
"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Stri..." er unterbrach sich, als er Elrohir und Elladan, und damit auch sein Werk bei Tageslicht sah und lächelte. "Guten Morgen, habt ihr beide gut geschlafen?"  
  
Die Zwillinge grinsten. "Was meinst du damit?" fragte Elrohir. "Wünscht du uns einen guten Morgen, oder meinst du, dass dies ein guter Morgen ist, egal ob wir wollen oder nicht. Meinst du, dass es dir heute gutgeht, oder dass es ein Morgen ist, an dem man gute Laune haben muss?"  
  
Vom Bett konnte eindeutig ein ziemlich kindisches Kichern vernommen werden.  
  
Legolas antwortete nicht gleich, entschied sich dann aber für ein: "Es ist ein wunderbarer Morgen, mir geht es gut, und ich hoffe, euch auch."  
  
"Will er darauf jetzt eine ehrliche Antwort?" murmelte Aragorn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nur hatte er das gute Hörvermögen der Elben vergessen. Die anderen im Raum hatten ihn natürlich gehört und konnten ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
"Natürlich will ich das, du bist doch mein bester Freund. Ich bin ja wegen dir hergekommen, und nicht wegen denen." Er zeigte mit dem Daumen auf Elronds Söhne.  
  
"Mir geht es blendend und ich habe sehr gute Laune." sagte Aragorn mit soviel Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme, wie er aufbringen konnte. "Seit der Prinz aus dem Düsterwald uns mit seiner Anwesenheit beglückt hat, ist mein Kopfweh wie verschwunden."  
  
Die drei Elben im Raum brachen in Gelächter aus.  
  
"Ach Estel, das ist wirklich zu gut. Aber weißt du was? Ich glaube, ich weiß was dir fehlt. Es ist ganz natürlich, dass du dich so fühlst, es ist ja immer so, wenn du verletzt bist. Du brauchst einfach frische Luft!" sagte Elrohir.  
  
"Wenn diese Farbe aus unserem Haar weg ist, können wir ja zusammen etwas machen. Vielleicht jagen, oder einfach nur ein Ritt durch die Wälder. Es ist wirklich schade, dass es nicht früher geht, aber Elrohir und ich sind jetzt gezwungen im Haus zu bleiben. Da kommt mir eine Idee! Warum bleiben wir nicht die ganze Zeit hier um dir Gesellschaft zu leisten." schlug Elladan vor. Dabei verschwieg er, dass er das gleiche schon einmal vorgeschlagen hatte, und es mehr für Legolas als für Aragorn war.  
  
"Das ist eine tolle Idee mein lieber Bruder, aber wir sollten vorher Estel fragen." zu Aragorn gewandt, "Also Estel, was meinst du dazu?"  
  
"Sehr gut, und Legolas könnte auch gleich hierbleiben! Ihr seid heute wirklich nett zu mir." antwortete Angesprochener."  
  
Legolas ließ sich mit einem Seufzer auf den dritten Sessel fallen und streckte seine Beine von sich. In den Zimmern von Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir und Legolas' Gästezimmer standen immer drei Sessel. Einmal hatte sich Legolas verletzt und als Elrond kam um nach ihm zu sehen, fand er Aragorn im Sessel und die Zwillinge auf dem Teppich schlafend vor. Daraufhin wurden besagte Zimmer mit drei Sesseln ausgestattet, die seit damals ziemlich oft genutzt wurden.  
  
Die Zwillinge grinsten erst sich und dann Legolas an.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elrohir's Frage kommt von Gandalf aus dem Hobbit.  
  
Gebt mir ein Review. ^_^ 


	7. Das Erste Treffen

Ich bin wieder zurück aus dem Urlaub, und hier ist schon ein neues Kapitel. Die Ereignisse um das Zusammentreffen und weitere Abenteuer beziehen sich aud die Geschichten: First Meetings, Change of heart change of Mind, Exile und Return von Cassia und Siobhan, deren Ereignisse und Personen ich mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Cassia benutze.  
  
~KAPITEL 7~  
  
~EINTRAG 5~  
  
So, es hat sich herausgestellt, dass die Farbe doch ziemlich leicht wieder herauswachbar ist. 6 mal wachen, und die Haare sahen wieder so aus wie vorher ( 6 mal hört sich jetzt vielleicht etwas viel an, aber wir haben wirklich schon viel schlimmeres erlebt!). 5 mal sind die beiden jetzt also in meinem Badezimmer verschwunden, bis das gewünschte Ergebnis erreicht wurde.  
  
Während dessen hatte Legolas genug Zeit, mich über das vorhaben der Zwillinge auszufragen. Ich wusste natürlich von nichts, ich meine, sie wollen ja nichts anstellen und die Verheimlichung einiger Informationen kann ich mit meinem so ehrlichen Dúnedain-Gewissen gut vereinbahren. Ja, wir Dúnedain sind ein ehrliches Volk und Lügen kommen nicht so leicht über unsere Lippen. Außer vielleicht das mit einer gewissen Verwendung von anderen Namen, was man aber wiederum als Verheimlichung betrachten kann. Außerdem war es ja nicht ich, der mir diese verschiedenen Namen gegeben hat!  
  
Ich wurde ja bis zu meinem zwanzigsten Lebensjahr selber belogen. Das kann man aber als notlüge durchgehen lassen, ich sehe ja ein, dass es zu "meinem eigenen Wohl" war. Das mit dem Namen Dúnadan ist ja nur ein Kosename, der beschreibt was ich bin, ein Mensch des Westens. Einerseits macht es mir immer bewusst, dass ich nur ein Mensch bin, andererseits erinnert es mich aber auch daran, dass ich ein besonder Mensch bin. Ein Númenorer, und das ist doch etwas, worauf man stolz sein kann!  
  
Die Geschichte mit Stirder* ist aber eine ganz andere Geschichte. Das hat zu tun mit dem etwas unglücklichen ersten Zusammentreffen zwischen Legolas und mir zu tun. Ews sollte mein erster Besuch in Düsterwald sein, und wie ich so bin habe ich die Warnung Elronds in den Wind geschmissen und habe diese von Orks verseuchte Ebene überquert. Sehr unangenehme Begegnung mit Orks. Sie kämpten mit Zwergen, und mit meinem *Glück* kam ich genau zwischen die Fronten. Ich wurde von so einem verdammten Orkpfeil getroffen und stürzte eine Klippe herunter. *Glücklicherweise* befanden sich unten Bäume, die meinen Aufprall etwas dämpften (wenn man das Aufschlagen auf verschiedene Äste dämpfen nennen kann). Und ich viel mit einem aufsehen erregenden Auftritt sprichwörtlich in das Leben von Legolas.  
  
Dann mussten wir gleich noch um unser Leben kämpfen. Ich erinnere mich wirklich nicht sehr gerne an dieses Erlebnis. Dann kamen die anderen Elben, und ich weiß auch nicht mehr so genau, auf jeden Fall stellte er mich als Strider vor. Er sagte, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, das hätte etwas mit meinem ungeschickten auftreten dort zu tun.  
  
Merke: Unbedingt Legolas noch mal fragen, wie ich zu dem Namen Strider kam.  
  
~Nun etwas über mein erstes mal in Düsterwald~  
  
Aber mein Start im Düsterwald kann man als ziemlich komliziert betrachten. Legolas wurde mal von Menschen entführt, und ich musste ihn erst davon überzeugen, dass nicht alle Menschen schecht sind, aber das hat er jetzt verstanden. Die anderen jedoch nicht so ganz und man behandelte mich nicht sehr freundlich. Die einzigen, mit denen ich mich verstand waren Raniean und der kleinere aber sehr impulsive Trelan.  
  
Doch irgendwann ging etwas unglaublich schief und ein Elb wurde erschossen. Ich wurde dafür verantwortlich gemacht, was natürlich völliger unfug ist. Schließlich bin ich nicht blöd genug einen Elben zu erschießen! Ich bin wohl im Stande, Elben und Wild außeinander zu halten.  
  
Aber viele schienen anderer Meinung zu sein und ich musste um mein Leben fürchten. Legolas half mir aber, meine Unschuld zu beweisen. Doch da es der Königlichen Familie verboten war, sich in solche Dinge einzumischen, wurde er ins Exil gesandt, und ich mit ihm!  
  
Dann kamen wir irgendwie zu den Zwergen in Moria und halfen ihnen, eine Herde von Orks zu beseitigen. Doch dabei wurde Legolas schwer verletzt und niemand wusste etwas gegen das Gift zu machen und wir machten uns (unerlaubterweise) zu Ada auf. Entgegen aller unserer Befürchtungen wurden wir aufgenommen. (Das Exil betraf nicht nur Düsterwald, sondern auch alle anderen Elbenreiche. Doch glücklicherweise wurde das abgeschafft, was jedoch einige sehr negative Auswirkungen auf den Düsterwald hatte. Aber das ist eine ganz andere Geschichte.  
  
So, wo waren wir stehen geblieben, ach ja Legolas hat also keine Ahnung, dass wir vorhaben nichts vorzuhaben. Das klingt jetzt ziemlich verwirrend, aber es ist immer so, dass das Warten vor einer Schlacht oder beim Jagend das Schlimmste ist. Wenn du deinen Bogen gespannt hällst und wartest deinen ersten Schuss abzugeben oder dein Schwert gezogen hast und wartest bis du damit einen Ork von seinem Kopf befreit hast. Warum soll es nicht beim Warten auf den Streich genauso sein. Oh ja, das ist kein kleines Bisschen anderes. Er versucht es natürlich zu verbergen, aber er ist unglaublich nervös hinter seiner Fasade aus Gelassenheit.  
  
Ach ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen, Ada hat gesagt, dass ich morgen wieder aufstehen kann. Und rechtzeitig dazu sind die Haare von Elladan und Elrohir auch wieder schwarz. Aber eines mache ich ganz bestimmt nicht mehr: Auf dieses Dach klettern, oder auf sonst ein Dach in Imladris. Sie sind schließlich nicht dazu gemacht von zwei Meter großen und neunzig Kilo schweren Menschen erklommen zu werden! Was ich mich frage ist aber dann, wie kann sich also ein Waldläufer so lautlos durch den Wald bewegen?  
  
Merke: Ada über die körperlichen Besonderheiten der Dúnedain ausfragen.  
  
Wir haben schon ausgemacht, dass wir übermorgen zu viert einen Ausritt machen. Ach, ich freue mich ja schon so sehr darauf, endlich wieder den Wind auf meinem Gesicht spüren zu können.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Streicher ist die deutsche Übersetzung für Strider. Jedoch haben die beiden Namen nicht die selbe Bedeutung und ich finde, dass in der deutschen Übersetzung von Herr der Ringe vieles keinen Sinn macht. Jedoch ist Srider so ein Wort, für das es keine gute Übersetzung gibt, die als Namen verwendet werden könnte. Was das (Langenscheidt) Wörterbuch zu "stride" sagt: 1. schreiten; 2. ~out ausschreiten... 7. (langer od. großer) Schritt... 


End file.
